User talk:Digimaster1
Welcome Hi, welcome to TheBakuganHangout Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Masters Castle/@comment-Digimaster1-20110526195343 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestormblaze (Talk) 19:55, May 26, 2011 Do whatever you want but.. Make sure to read the...Code of Conduct ok ? Would you like a clear Bakugan Dimensions avatar photo ? Or maybe Picture of your Bakugan ? I can do so, easy. No price , Scam , account joy riding. Just pictures. Warning : If you think this is a scam and do not trust me, back away now, and don't reply. Thank you for your time. Offer ends June, 30, 2011. Hurry don't let this chance Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Roleplay, BD, Hangout etc. Hey, if you didn't know Kyleronco is banned on BD. Could you maybe...oh I don't know...dressupashimsoIcanhaveapictureofhisavatarhereandsohecanhaveoneforhimself ? Thanks Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! ZelennaFaviola Fave created an account. Should we invite her here ? If your wondering why I asked you, it's because i'm considerate. XD Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Rere:ZelenaFaviola Since last night. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 23:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey how did you add that fire banner ? I want it for my site . I just need a little help. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! No, but I just can't get rid of the default. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Hey Masters, I need your help. Your the best story writer I know, on Wiki. I need your help, for episodes. Titles, story lines, EVERYTHING. Your perfect for the job, unless you know anyone better ? Just kidding, I wouldn't care for anyone else. Can you help me dude ? Thanks Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! No, no not for me..WITH me. I need help. Building a wiki is hard. I have imagination, but i'm running low. You on the other hand, are LITERALLY FILLED with it. Warning: Side-effects of getting older: My cause losing some, or possibly ALL Imagination. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 04:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know..like 2 years older....I'm only 15. Yeah, that's pretty much what i'm saying. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 17:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Masters, I've got questions. Could you add some pages; or add to the pages. You can add whatever you like. And if you know anything about Paradise Lost, can you add to the page, thanks. ~ Blaze and Pyrus Neo Drago]] ?]] HA! Please bro, give me something hard to do next time. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 01:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) give me an age though. Sorry it took me so long, my internet went BOOM, also you have NO idea HOW much PORN I went to find this ! Oh and hey, I found another pick I think you might be able to use. I know she's blond but....I just thought you MIGHT be able to use her.. What about these ? 2011-09-02 1820.png 2011-09-02_1821.png 2011-09-02_1823.png 2011-09-02_1822.png lol Check this out ! ~ Blaze this too Oh and check this out. This is where I live. This is huntington beach, bro. ~ FSB Happy brithday ! Yo, I gotta talk fast, but happy birthday kid. Enjoy ! Your evil twin and corrupt Bakugan ! ET Hawk ball.png EVIL Lumino ball.png ET Lumi.png ET Hawk 5.png ET Hawk 4.png ET Hawk 1.png ET Blitz 2.png ET Hawk.png ET Blitz.png Corrupt Blitz 1.png Evil Twin Lumino 1.png ET LUnimo 3.png ET Lumino 2.png ET Lumino.png Corrupt Lumino 1.png Coolio LOL coooool. I gotta get me one ! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 23:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Hey Masters, I need help with episodes for Season 1-3, and possibly 4. I have a vision, but I need something to start it up. I don't know if you have a sharp memory, but do you remember most of the things we did on BD, and what happened. Like..how we first met ? I can't remember. I far as I remember, it was nearing my birthday, and you thought I was saying you cheated on Fave. *sigh* Good times.... Anyway. Can you help me out ? Thanks. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 17:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm* Dude..I know that. Damn bro, get off the weed... We were king and queens but now..we're nothing. Thanks, I really appreciate it. Now Masters, tell me, how would you start this episode ? :P Yeah...turns out, I do need your help with season 4. I would like to work with you and Aquos Rules, on Your wiki, on episodes, of season 1-4. Is that cool ? or..no ? If you can do it. I know you've got school, homework, family visits, friends, youtube videos, and bakugan...Oh and why does Fave keep saying, " Masters, Angel, and Aides keep getting these ideas in my head, and I wanted to see if it was true." ? (Whenever she asks me if I still like her) Btw way hows school ? Meet any girls ? Made any new friends ? Get into any fights ? Good grades ? Bad grades ? My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! Should we set a date to do the episodes ? Whatever's good for you, should be good for me. So..you let me know when you wanna get to work, and we can get on it. Could we meet on your wiki to do so ? If it's not to much trouble. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 06:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC)